Nada iguales
by DannGrint
Summary: No somos nada iguales, pensamos muy diferente. Lo único que sé es que eres tu lo mejor que me ha sucedido.


- ¡YA REPETI MIL VECES QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD, HERMIONE!

Y de nueva cuenta, peleaban. Para todos los seres mágicos no era sorpresa ver pelear a Ron y Hermione, porque si no peleaban no eran Ron y Hermione. Llevaban 5 años de casados y a los 24 años no era muy común pelear por lo menos 40 veces al día con la persona que amas… pero para ellos dos, era algo necesario. Al final de cada pelea, lo mejor de todo eran las reconciliaciones y eso es más que seguro. Todas las peleas eran por cosas mínimas e insignificantes, pero esta pelea… esta pelea era la tercera guerra mundial. Hermione siempre ha pensado que Lavender de algún u otro modo, la antigua novia de su marido está nuevamente detrás de él. Desde que Ron Weasley puso un pie en su acogedora casa, cerca de Ottery, Hermione comenzó a interrogarlo porque supuestamente '_Se veía con Lavender a escondidas' _ Lavender Brown se había convertido en la segunda Rita Skeeter. Después de Hogwarts decidió empeñar su carrera como periodista de deportes, junto con Ginny del famoso periódico 'El Profeta'

- ¡Y porque Lavender puso eso en la nota del periódico! – Hermione se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero si Ron seguía negándolo, de seguro no tardaría en romper en llanto. La castaña le tendió el periódico a Ron, este lo tomo de mal modo y leyó.

_Hoy definitivamente no fue mi día, gracias a cierto jugador de Quidditch… Pero gracias a una gran persona, no puedo parar de sonreír. ¡Weasley is MY King! ¡Ya no más tristezas, por fin el amor volvió a sonreírme! Bueno mis estimados lectores, su Lav-Lav se irá al nuevo partido de los Chudley Cannons, mañana todos los detalles ¡Todos! Besos, Lavender Brown. _

- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! - Hermione rompió en llanto. Ron había sonreído cuando termino de leer eso. Hermione había corrido hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta de un gran portazo y abrió el gran armario, sacando de ahí una gran maleta. Definitivamente, Ronald Weasley era un cretino.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, abre la puerta por favor! - Ron había subido inmediatamente detrás de Hermione, pero esta le cerró la puerta en las narices. – Necesito explicarte todo esto, abre por favor. –

Hermione abrió la puerta y sin más, con todo el coraje y dolor del mundo, le propino una bofetada.

- Eso es por hacerme esto… no sabes cuánto me duele que…

- Pero tienes que escucharme, ¡TIENES QUE APRENDER A ESCUCHARME! - Ron había agarrado a Hermione de los brazos, ya que la castaña estaba dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente.

- ¿¡Escucharte! ¡Ron, como quieres que te escuche! ¿Acaso quieres decirme las cochinadas que haces con esa tipa? – Hermione sintió su corazón hecho garras, Ron no podía hacer esto… no podía.

Ron estaba a punto del colapso total. Conocía muy bien a Hermione, tal vez mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma y sin dudas, ella era más terca que una mula. No dejaría de hablar y hablar –como lo hacía en ese momento- y después comenzaría a amenazar que se iría para siempre de su lado… no, eso nunca. Hermione era lo mejor de su vida y el no iba a permitir que por una gran estupidez su felicidad fuera interrumpida. Así que, sin pensarlo, tomo a Hermione de la nuca y la beso apasionadamente.

Paso el tiempo, segundos, minutos… se separaron lentamente. No querían hacerlo pero el tiempo estaba en su contra.

- Porque no quieres dejar que te explique todo esto.

Hermione odiaba ser tan débil. Ron sabía muy bien que al probar sus labios toda pizca de cordura desaparecía de ella, el lo sabía. Y ahora, esa sonrisa ladeada y esa mirada tan profunda como el mar la estaban llevando a la coladera.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – La voz de la castaña temblaba un poco - ¿Me dirás todas las cochinadas que…?

Ron, lentamente poso un dedo en los finos labios de Hermione.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con Lavender…. Lo qué dice el periódico – Intervino Ron antes de que Hermione interrumpiera nuevamente – La ayude con Oliver.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¡¿OLIVER? ¡¿Oliver Wood?

- Si. – El pelirrojo sonrío – Lavender me llamo esta mañana, me dijo que necesitaba un enorme favor. Imagine que era algo del departamento de aurores pero enseguida me dijo que tenía que ir con Ernie…

- ¿Ernie?

- Si, Ernie Fuller, tal vez no lo conozcas, es el nuevo director de los Chudley Cannons.

- ¿Y el que tiene que ver con Lavender y Wood?

- Lo que pasa es que Fuller contrato a Oliver para ser el nuevo guardián del equipo. – La sonrisa de Ron aumento considerablemente – Después, Lavender me dijo que hablara con Wood sobre… ella. Lavender sabe que le he hecho varios favores a Wood y bueno, pensó que tal vez a mi me haría caso… Al principio no sabía que decirle pero… le dije todo al grano, le dije que Lavender lo quería y… resultó que Wood también estaba enamorado de Lavender.

Hermione se sentó lentamente en la cama, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación. Ron se preocupo.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Soy una mala esposa! – Hermione nuevamente rompió en llanto.

Ron más preocupado que antes, se agachó a la altura de Hermione y trato de tomar su rostro, ella luchando trataba de esconder su rostro en sus manos.

- Hermione, me preocupas, no hagas eso. No me gusta verte llorar y lo sabes…

- ¡Pero es que dude de ti! ¡Ron, dudé! Yo sé muy bien que nos queremos pero… pero… ¡Mis estúpidos celos! ¡Ron, soy una mala esposa! – Hermione se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo, el solo sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte.

- Me gustan tus celos. - Hermione se separo lentamente de Ron y está lo miró ceñuda - ¡Tranquila! Solo lo dije en broma… - Ron sonrío y tomo a Hermione por la cintura, ahora, la castaña también sonreía – Bueno… tal vez si me gustan un poco tus celos…

- Perdóname amor, prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti… pero pensé que me ibas a abandonar… tenía miedo.

- ¿Abandonarte? ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo diantres se te meten esas ideas locas a la cabeza? Sabes muy bien que te amo y jamás te dejaría, ni por todos los galeones del mundo. – Hermione rio y Ron la miró divertido – Además, ¿Quién soportaría pelearse conmigo?

- Nadie… solo yo nací para eso. – Hermione se levanto de puntillas y le dio un corto beso a Ron – Solo yo nací para ti como tu naciste solo para mí. – Le dio otro beso, pero este mucho más profundo.

- No te preocupes linda, sabes que si no pelamos aunque sea una vez, no podremos estar tranquilos… - Ambos rieron.

- Sí, y a decir verdad, me encanta.

- A mí lo que más me encantan son las reconciliaciones… - Ron levanto las cejas sugestivamente y se llevo un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de su castaña esposa. - Siempre nos peleamos con alguna por alguna u otra razón…

- Pero al final siempre habrá una amorosa reconciliación… - Y sin decir más, Hermione acorto la poca distancia que había entre uno y otro y ambos se dejaron llevar por esa sensación de placer que solo ellos sabían.

- Oh joder… Te amo Hermione.

- Te amo Ron… y mucho.

Ron con una cierta habilidad, cargo a Hermione y la abrazo por los muslos. Despacio se acercaron a la cama y poco después, dos personas que apenas hacia 5 minutos estaban peleando a morir ahora estaban haciéndose el amor como nunca antes.


End file.
